The instant invention relates to a machine frame for an open-end spinning machine, the machine frame having at least one section. Provided on each longitudinal side of the machine is a plurality of spinning stations adjoining each other, each with a group of technical spinning elements, including at least part of a drive unit therefor and with a winding device. Each section is also provided with end walls at its ends connected to each other by longitudinal structural elements.
It is a known method to provide U-shaped or box-shaped supports extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine and on which the housings of the spinning elements are attached (DE-OS 2 200 686). It has been shown that these supports must be extremely thick to avoid sagging and to ensure that the spinning elements will always assume the desired relative positions in relation to each other even after a longer period of time.